We are continuing work on stereospecific construction of alloyhimbanes related to reserpine. This is especially being pursued via 1. a route involving conformational freezing of a cyclohexane, followed by epoxide formation and opening to establish four of the five centers, 2. a route involving the possible photochemical closure of harman derivatives acylated with unsaturated acids.